Summer and Skull
by GiroGirl723
Summary: Giroro is devastated when he finds out Natsumi is going on a date with Saburo. However, an interesting turn of events leads to Natsumi changing her outlook a bit... and considering who she really loves. GiroNatsu. Rated because I'm paranoid.
1. Bubbly

_Author's Note: This is the first fanfiction I wrote that I was very serious about, so please cut me a little slack. Also, I chose a song to represent each chapter. Generally, I try to make the lyrics go along with the chapter, but sometimes it just sounds good together. I wrote this a while ago, so the songs are kind of old._

_Reviews are greatly appreciated!_

_Song: Bubbly by Colbie Caillat_

Giroro stared across the fire at the face of the girl he loved. Her eyes were closed as she took in the scent of sweet potatoes, and there was a look of content on her face as her pink hair moved ever so slightly in the breeze.

His warrior princess, Natsumi.

And she didn't even know he loved her.

He had tried, time and time again, to tell her his feelings. And, time and time again, something would get in the way: the rest of the platoon or her having to leave for somewhere or himself simply wimping out.

The fact that she was a human and he an alien frog didn't exactly help.

These nights they spent by the fire, eating sweet potatoes, were his one reprieve from the frustration of trying and failing to tell her "I love you". But they went by far too fast.

_The thing that's especially frustrating,_ he thought, _is that she's my partner and I can't even make myself tell her. I want her to be my partner in a different way. Battle partner is fine, but I want to be her _partner _partner!_ By now he was mentally screaming. _Partner as in holding hands, partner as in dating, partner as in saying "I love you" and having her say "I love you" back!_

He calmed down, but was still filled with despair. _That'll never happen. She's a human. I'm an alien frog. My platoon is trying to invade Earth. Her home. If I told her I loved her, she would see me as a hypocrite or worse._

He sighed.

Natsumi opened her eyes and gave him a worried look. "Are you okay, Giroro?"

"Yeah." _Shoot, and I blow my chance yet again._

"You sure?"

"Yeah." _Darnit, Giroro, why do you always have to screw up?!_

She shifted slightly. "Well, I have to confess _I'm_ a bit worried about something."

"Y-you are?"

"Yeah. I…" She blushed slightly.

Giroro's heart was racing. _What is it? Has she developed feelings for me?_

"I have something happening tomorrow night, and I kind of wanted your advice." Then she sighed. "Although I'm not sure if you would know how to help me on this."

Giroro's heart sank. _So it's not about me._

But then she said the think he least wanted to hear.

"I'm going on a date with Saburo."


	2. No Air

_Author's Note: I would love it if you checked out any of my other stories: a SGT. Frog one called __Try Me__ and two SGT. Frog/Phantom of the Opera crossovers, __Behind the Mask __and __Second Life__. Thanks so much!_

_Arigato gozaimasu!_

_Song: No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown_

Suddenly, it was hard for Giroro to breathe. Natsumi contined talking, but he was barely processing her words.

"See, I'm nervous but happy too. I finally told him that I liked him today. Did you know that I liked him?"

He let out a weak "Yeah." _Like heck I did, and I wasn't happy about it, either._

"Anyway, he said he liked me back and then he asked me out. So of course I said yes. And he asked if I would go to a dance with him, and I said yes again. But now I'm freaking out and it's only a day away. What should I do?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "M-maybe you should ask Yayoi or Satsuki. They might have dating experience. Or maybe Koyuki. She _is_ your best friend." With that he set down the stick he was roasting a sweet potato on and got up. "I'm going to bed."

He turned around, not wanting her to see the melancholy in his eyes.

"Goodnight, Giroro," she said softly.

"Goodnight, Natsumi," he replied in an equally soft voice. He knew it would bring up questions, using such an unsure tone.

He didn't care.

Giroro opened the flap to his tent and got situated on his bedroll once inside. A shadow appeared on the tent wall, and then Natsumi said, "I'm sorry if I said something wrong." Then the shadow gradually disappeared.

As Giroro fell asleep, his eyes began to get wet.


	3. Popular

_Author's Note: Here you go!_

_Song: Popular from Wicked_

The next evening was torture.

Giroro's tent was situated right under Natsumi's window, so he could hear every squeal and ooh emitted by Natsumi's close friends as they got her ready for the date.

"Natsumi-chan! You _have_ to wear that black dress! It's so sophisticated!" Satsuki gushed.

"I'm not going for sophisticated. I'm going for cute. And we're going to a casual dance, not a wedding."

"Then how about this?"  
"Yayoi, I've had that shirt for five years. And Mama will _never _let me out of the house in that skirt."

"Well, you need to impress Saburo somehow!"

Finally, Giroro couldn't take it anymore. He left his tent and headed towards the secret base.

After almost half an hour, Natsumi and her friends had finally decided on a teal half-sleeve shirt with a cute denim skirt and ballet flats. Then Yayoi steered Natsumi to the bathroom and sat her down on a chair.

"You have to look stunning," Yayoi stated.

"What else is there to do?!"

Then Satsuki came in, beaming and holding a small bag. She opened it up to reveal various hand-sized compacts.

"_Makeup?!_" Natsumi screeched. "I don't wear makeup!"

"Come on, yes you do," Satsuki said.

"Well, lip gloss. But that's different!"

"We're only using lip gloss," Yayoi assured. "Well, and a few other things.

"_What_ other things?!"

"Mascara and eyeshadow," replied Yayoi. "But we're only doing natural tones, so don't worry."

As Satsuki applied the makeup with a light hand, she and Yayoi bickered about how to do Natsumi's hair.

"I say put it down."

"The way we curled her pigtails for the ball was pretty."

"Nah. Maybe we should do it like the girl on the cover of September's Teen Vogue."

"Since when do you read Teen Vogue?!"

"Does it _have _to be perfect?" Natsumi finally asked.

"It's your first date," Satsuki stated. "Don't you want to look nice?"

"Well… yeah," she admitted. "But please at least leave my hair alone."

"I think we can do that."

Once they were done, Yayoi and Satsuki had left after wishing her 'good luck'. Natsumi headed out to the backyard. "Giroro? Do I look okay?"

No response.

"Giroro?" She scanned the yard. He was nowhere in sight.

Down at the base, Giroro approached Kururu.

"Kukuku… what do you want, Giroro-senpai?"

"I need you to make the 'We all live toether' gun top-notch."

"Why?"

"I have to set things right."


	4. Human

_Author's Note: Here's another chapter. Enjoy!_

_Song: Human by The Killers_

Kururu had managed to alter the gun so there was no time limits on the effects. He had done it in less than half an hour.

He got on everyone's nerves, but there were some definite advantages to having Kururu in the platoon.

"Alright," Giroro said once Kururu had come out of his lab. "Hand it over."

"Kukuku… I need some compensation. How about ¥1000* and full credit if you and Natsumi get together?"

"How about you get to keep all of your teeth inside your head?"

Five minutes later, Giroro was in his tent with the gun and some clothes Fuyuki had lent him. "They were a bit too big, but I never got around to returning them," Fuyuki had told him. "They're yours if you want them." He had paused. "Oh, and good luck with Nee-chan."

Giroro had simply sighed. "Maybe this is just wishful thinking. Natsumi would never break up with Saburo just to be with me."

But here he was, all the same. Giroro took a deep breath. As the gun began to glow, he wondered, _Will it work?_

Well, _something_ was happening. Giroro himself began to glow. Then he was entirely engulfed in yellow light. He couldn't see anything for a few seconds, and then…

"Ow!" He had banged his head on something. He looked up to see the tent top just centimeters from his face. Then he looked down at his hands. They weren't red anymore. They weren't _his_ anymore.

Those were human hands.

Giroro slipped the clothes on, squeezed out of the tent, and rushed to the window. A face he had only seen once in his life stared back at him. It wasn't his face.

At least, not his human one.

This face was human. It had shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes. The only thing that made Giroro sure he was looking at himself was the scar, barely visible over his left eye.

This was what he had looked like when he danced with Natsumi at the ball.

Just then, Kururu stuck his head out of the door nearby. "Giroro! Lookin' sharp!"

Giroro chucked a rock at him.

Kururu narrowly avoided it. "Rude!" Then he gave his signature laugh. "That watch can serve as a comms unit. And if you press it, it can turn you back into a Keronian."

Giroro glanced down to see a watch that looked like a miniature version of his belt on his wrist. He pretended to ignore Kururu, but really he took note of it. The yellow Keronian disappeared.

Giroro walked around to the front yard and put his hand on the gate latch. _Well, here goes nothing._

_End note: *¥1000 = about $10_


	5. I Wish

_Author's Note: I'm on a roll posting chapters today!_

_Song: I Wish by One Direction_

Giroro wove his way through the crowd. Lifting his watch up to his face, he whispered, "Kururu. Am I close?"

"Well, senpai, you're about ten yards from the square."

Sure enough, Giroro could hear music blasting nearby. Continuing to make his way through the crowd, he came upon a pavilion with lots of kids Natsumi's age dancing, jumoing up and down to the beat.

As he strained to find Natsumi and Saburo in the crowd, Giroro quickly grew frustrated. _She has flipping pink hair! How hard can it be?!_

As the music changed to a slow song and the clusters of teens broke up into boy-girl couples, Giroro spotted them.

He wasn't happy.

Natsumi was slow-dancing with Saburo.

First of all, she looked _really_ cute. The outfit she had picked out looked awesome, and was that _makeup_?

But she had her hands on Saburo's shoulders, and his were on her waist. She was even leaning her head on him.

_Get off of her, you meatball,_ Giroro growled mentally.

He watched, growing angrier every minute, as Saburo and Natsumi danced. By the looks of it, he was the only unhappy one there.

Giroro turned and sat down on a table to sulk. A few moments later a girl with light brown hair and green eyes came up to him, grinning. "Don't have anyone to dance with?" It was clearly an invitation.

Giroro could've asked her to dance. Might have been the best idea, the best way to get his mind off Natsumi. But without taking his eyes off his love as she danced with Saburo, he sullenly replied, "Wish I did."

"Oh." Then she must have seen where he was looking. "_Oh._ Good luck. You're going to need it- those two haven't left each other's side since they got here."

Giroro sighed.

"Wow, you've been bit hard, haven't you?" She paused. "What's your name?"

"Riku," he replied, using the first name that came to mind.

"Riku, huh? I'm Misaki." She turned and began to walk away, raising a hand in farewell.

Just then Giroro saw, out of the corner of his eye, Saburo lean down and whisper something to Natsumi. She giggled.

Giroro sighed yet again. _Why couldn't that be me?_

Then Saburo and Natsumi strolled over to a bench a little way away, where it was quieter. They were holding hands.

_End Note: Don't ask about Giroro calling Saburo a meatball. Inside joke. (There are actually a lot of inside jokes in this story, so if you get confused, that's why.) And the girl that talks to Giroro? Misaki? Yeah. She's important._


	6. I Knew You Were Trouble

_Author's Note: And yet another chapter!_

_Song: I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift_

Fortunately- or unfortunately, depending on how one looked at the situation- Giroro could stay exactly where he was and still hear everything.

"This was amazing. Thanks for bringing me here tonight," Natsumi was saying.

"Only for you, babe."

Giroro felt a slight prick of irritation. _What right does that punk have to be calling Natsumi 'babe'?!_

"You're a great guy, Saburo."

Then he saw Saburo leaning towards Natsumi. Giroro couldn't help but to close his eyes…

"Stop! What are you doing?!"

Giroro opened his eyes in alarm. Natsumi had a hand on Saburo's chest and was… pushing him away?

"What's wrong, Natsumi-chan?"

"I want to take this relationship slowly," said Natsumi, sounding almost annoyed.

"Babe, most girls would kill to get me to kiss them."

"First of all, don't call me 'babe'. I have a name- Natsumi. And I'm not 'most girls' either!"

Giroro closed his eyes again. This was giving him a massive headache.

SMACK! Giroro's eyes flew open to see a very irate Natsumi with her hand raised, and Saburo backing away with an angry red mark on his cheek.

She had slapped him.

"What was that for?!" Saburo yelled.

"That'll teach you to force yourself on me, you jerk!" Then, sobbing, Natsumi barreled away from him.

"Fine, then!" Saburo yelled at her. "We're through!" Then Giroro heard him mutter, "What kind of a girl goes on a date with you and doesn't even let you kiss her?"

Giroro stood up. _Why, I oughta…_

But before he could even move, Natsumi had run straight into him.

"Oh, sorry, I-" As she looked up, recognition flared in Natsumi's eyes. "Wait. Do I know you?"

"Yeah. We danced at the ball. _Finally, some progress!_

Her eyes lit up. "Oh! Thank you for that, by the way. I was going to tell you after we finished dancing but you left in such a hurry." Then she looked over at the bench and Saburo. "Sorry about that. My boyfriend and I just broke up."

"I'm sorry." And to his surprise, he was.

Then Giroro decided to take a giant leap of faith. "Do you want to dance?"

Natsumi's smile came back. "I'd be honored."

_End note: Ah, Natsumi. Completely innocent when it comes to love._


	7. Can I Have This Dance

_Author's Note: Yeah. HSM. I'm a dork. XD (Don't judge me! I don't like the movie, just the song!)_

_Song: Can I Have This Dance from High School Musical 3_

A semi-waltz came on- surprising, for a teen party- and Natsumi took Giroro's hand. Then, before he could react, she had pulled him onto the dance floor.

Giroro just followed along with the music.

_Take my hand_

_ Take a breath_

_ Hold me close_

_ And take one step_

_ Keep your eyes_

_ Locked on mine_

_ And let the music be your guide_

And just like that, they were dancing.

They waltzed, old-style, all around the pavilion. They were so in sync that the other couples stopped to stare at them.

_Wow_, Natsumi thought. _This is even better than I remembered._

_I can't believe it, _Giroro thought breathlessly. _She's looking at me. She's holding me. We're… dancing._

They were both on top of the world.

Giroro forgot about all his failures.

Natsumi forgot about her breakup with Saburo.

They were just simply taking in the moment.

Eventually, though, the song ended. Then Natsumi looked up at Giroro. "I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"I already said. The ball."

She shook her head. "No, from somewhere else."

_This is it, Giroro! Don't back down!_

He took a deep breath. "Of course you feel that way. It's me, Natsumi.

"It's Giroro."

_End note: Finally!_


	8. A Thousand Years

_Author's Note: I know you're probably enjoying the constant updates, but I'm starting school in the next couple of weeks, so I won't be able to update as much. Gomenasai. Also, if you're wondering _how_ I update so fast (sometimes two or three chapters a day), it's because this story and its sequel have already been fully written- I just have to type them up._

_A Thousand Years (Christina Perry)_

Natsumi clapped her hands to her mouth, and there was confusion in her eyes. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god."

"Natsumi…"

_Oh, he didn't._

"What was this, then? Some kind of trick?!" she yelled. Stares all around her, but she didn't care. Then she whispered, "The invasion?"

Giroro's heart sank. _I knew this would happen._

"It's not that at all, Natsumi. It's just… it's just…"

"It's just _what_?"

"Nevermind." Then he began to walk away.

"Giroro!" Natsumi yelled from behind him. For the first time in his life, he ignored her.

"Giroro!" He heard the pit-pat of running feet. A few seconds later a breathless Natsumi appeared behind him. "Giroro, if you don't tell me _now,_ I will…" Pause. "Well, I don't know what I'll do, but you won't like it." Another pause. "So why did you do it?"

"WHY DID I DO IT?!" But then he recoiled. He had yelled at her.

"Why did I do it?" he said again, softer, more gently. "I did it because I love you."

Natsumi looked down, her entire body shaking. "You… but… I…"

"Please don't hate me," he said frantically.

"All this time… you…"

"I'm sorry, Natsumi."

She got closer, and Giroro prepared himself for the slap or punch that would surely follow. But then he felt arms around him, pinning his own to his sides.

Natsumi was _hugging_ him.

He opened his eyes to see her crying, but at the same time there was joy in her eyes. "Why couldn't you have told me this sooner? You big baka."

Giroro gave a shaky laugh. "I… I tried. It would just never come out."

She laughed. "Clearly." Then she seemed to be lost in thought for a minute. "So _that's _what that whole conversation we had when we were fighting Kiruru was about!"

"Yeah."

"And you freaking out with that apology about losing your memory when you turned into a dragon! And when we were pulling sweet potatoes! And that whole thing about you refusing to tell me the password for my suit-" She looked up- so weird, her looking _up _when she talked to him instead of _down_- and gave him a _look_.

"Please don't." Giroro felt himself blushing- hard.

"Come on. What was it?"

He murmured it under his breath.

"What?" Her tone was… almost teasing.

Giroro's face was on fire. "Natsumi my love, kiss me tender and hold me tight forever."

Natsumi rolled her eyes. "That's not creepy at _all_," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I didn't come up with it! Kururu did!"

"But you said it." Then she grinned. "I was kidding. Actually, it's pretty sweet." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek.

By now Giroro was probably as red as he was in his normal form. "I… you…"

Natsumi laughed. "You really need to quit this whole 'not being able to use full sentences around me' thing."

"Well…"

"Oh, come on," she said, grabbing his hand. "Let's go home."

_End note: Finally! And if you want to know which episodes Natsumi is referring to in the 'So that's what so-and-so was about' paragraph, here they are:_

_Fighting Kiruru: Movie 1_

_Turning into a dragon: Movie 4_

_Pulling sweet potatoes: Episode 122… I think?_

_Password for suit: Episode 38 (WATCH IT! IT'S EPIC!)_


	9. Like Whoa

_Song: Like Whoa by Aly and AJ_

When they got back, Kururu was waiting at the gate. "Okay, I would like my ¥1000 for getting you and Natsumi together."

Giroro glared. "One: Don't assume things."

"You're holding hands. You're obviously together."

Giroro blushed- again. "And two: You did nothing."

"Hypocrite."

Giroro crouched down and looked Kururu in the eye.

Then he punched him.

"My glasses, my glasses," Kururu said meekly as he searched for the now-broken pair, allowing Natsumi and Giroro to walk right past him.

"Move it," said Natsumi, stepping over him.

"Ku."

Less than five minutes after they got inside, the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?" Natsumi said after picking it up.

"Natsumi-san!" Satsuki's voice came from the other end of the phone. "How did the date go?"

"About that…"

"What?"

"Saburo and I sort of broke up."

"Wow. Oh gosh. Uhh… wait, you don't sound upset."

"Yeah."

"How come?"

Natsumi found herself grinning. "You remember how I told you about the guy who asked me to dance at the ball?"

Looking over at Giroro, she saw him mouth, _You told them about that?_

_ Yeah. So?_ she mouthed back.

That was probably the first time Giroro ever rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah," Satsuki responded. "What about him?"

"He sort of asked me to dance again," Natsumi explained.

"And?"

"And we're together now."

Satsuki laughed. "Details, details! What's his name?"

Natsumi looked over at Giroro frantically. _Riku_, he mouthed.

"Riku," Natsumi said.

"Cute name." Then Satsuki paused, and Natsumi could almost picture her stern look on the other end. "You aren't going to break up with him too, are you?"

"Of course not!"

"So," Satsuki said after a short pause. "What's he like? Do you like him?"

"Of course I like him. Let's just say he's not like other guys." She stifled a laugh. _Literally._ Turning to Giroro, Natsumi saw that he was blushing, but there was amusement in his eyes.

"You have to tell me more at school on Monday!"

"I promise." Natsumi sighed after Satsuki hung up. "Honestly, she and Yayoi love getting up in my personal life."

"Did you _really _have to talk about me?" Giroro replied.

"Satsuki brought it up. Anyway, girls talk about their boyfriends on the phone all the time."

Giroro flushed at the word 'boyfriend'.

Natsumi yawned. "I'm tired. Almost eleven o'clock anyway." She tilted her head up. "Mama! I'm home! Going to bed soon!"

A very groggy Aki Hinata came downstairs. "Okay. Just be a bit quieter. Fuyuki went to bed half an hour ago." Then she paused. Looked at Natsumi. Then to Giroro. Back to Natsumi. Then, finally,

"Why is there a strange boy in our house at eleven at night?"

Natsumi laughed. "Mama, that's Giroro."

"_Oh._" She sighed. "That makes me feel a whole lot better. Okay." Then, with a relieved look, she turned and began to go back upstairs. About halfway up, though, she turned and gave them a knowing look. "In bed by eleven thirty, Natsumi. And I mean it."

Trying to give her a hard time, Natsumi said, "What about Giroro?"

"Giroro is not my responsibility. He can stay up as long as he wants."

"Not fair," Natsumi fake-whined. Then she grinned. "Kidding, Mama."

Aki shook her head and went upstairs.

Natsumi walked over to Giroro and sat down on the floor next to him. "You're going to have to change back eventually, you know. Something tells me it's going to be hard to sleep in your tent like that."

"There's always the couch."

Natsumi rolled her eyes. "Puh-leeze. Keroro offered to let you sleep in his room when you first got here and you totally rejected it. Face it. You hate the indoors."

"No, I just hate Keroro."

Natsumi laughed. "Who doesn't?"

"Tamama. Fuyuki. Mois. Himself."

"Still a very small list." Natsumi gave another enormous yawn. "Okay, that's it. I'm going to bed."

Giroro grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze before letting go. "Goodnight, Natsumi."

"Goodnight, Giroro." It was very similar to last night's farewell, only this was so much better.

_End Note: Want to know where I got the 'he's not like other guys, literally'? From the full-length music video for Michael Jackson's Thriller!_


	10. Mercy

_Song: Mercy by Duffy_

Natsumi sat down the next morning to see Giroro conked out on the couch. She grinned. _Guess he wasn't kidding about the whole 'sleeping inside' thing._

Then she noticed he still had the clothes from last night on. _Well, he doesn't have any others, I guess,_ she thought.

Then a smile came to her face. She rushed to the phone and dialed a number.

"Hi, Natsumi-san! What's up?"

"Koyuki-chan? Hey, I need to meet you at the mall ASAP."

"Why?"

"We have some shopping to do."

When Giroro woke up, the first thing he saw was a green face just inches from his own. "Gah!" Giroro jolted upright. "Keroro, you idiot! What was that for?"

"Kerokerokero… Giroro Gocho, that'll teach you to say you hate me."

"This is exactly _why _I hate- wait, how did you know about that?"

"Kuku… I told him," said Kururu, coming through the doorway.

"You were listening in? Kururu, you creep!" Giroro said, peeved.

"Thank you."

_So messed up_.

"Just ignore him, Gocho," said Fuyuki, coming in as well.

"You know it's me?"

"Mama told me. Oh, and I told Gunso."

Giroro took in the fact that Fuyuki was fully dressed. "What time is it?"

"You have a watch," Kururu reminded.

Feeling stupid, Giroro checked it. "It's almost noon!" Then he looked around. "Where's Natsumi?"

"Nee-chan's at the mall with Koyuki."

"For what?" Giroro wasn't trying to butt into Natsumi's business, but he was perplexed as to what was so urgent for her to get it before lunch.

Fuyuki shrugged. "Beats me."

At the mall, Koyuki and Natsumi had collected a wide variety of styles and sizes. "I have no idea what he would want," Natsumi explained, "And I'm only guessing about his size. He'll have to try them on before we know for sure."

Koyuki giggled. "First of all, he's-" she dropped her voice- "A Keronian. He's never worn clothes in his life. Fuyuki's probably going to have to show him how things should fit." Then, in a normal voice, "Anyway, getting him to try stuff on should be a challenge. Human or not, he's still a boy."

Natsumi laughed as well.

Over Auntie Anne's pretzel dogs and cinnamon sticks at the food court, Koyuki asked, "So. Details."

"Satsuki said the same thing last night."

"Well, spill."  
Natsumi grinned. "Fine." Then she blushed. "Okay, so last night Saburo was being a jerk, so I broke up with him. And I was really upset and then I literally ran into Giroro."

"Go on."

"He asked me to dance, and I started to get this feeling that I knew him. When I asked him, he told me who he was.

"I have to admit I was pretty ticked off. I sort of yelled at him- I thought it had been a plan to distract me from the invasion. But then he told me the truth- he loved me."

"Aww."

"Anyway, so I hugged him."

"_Just_ a hug? Come on, Natsumi-san."

Natsumi laughed. "What happened to the innocent Koyuki?"

Koyuki giggled, before Natsumi continued, "I want to take this slowly. That was the problem with Saburo- he didn't."

"Well, you're probably going to kiss Giroro eventually. Is he taking you to junior prom?"

"How should I know that? It's only November. Prom's in late April."

"Well, he's obviously smitten. Has been since day one."

"Wait. You knew he liked me?"

"_Everyone_ knew."

Natsumi sighed. "Seriously? Why do I have to be the clueless one?"

"You're not as clueless as Keroro."

"Well, I don't call him 'Bokegaeru' for nothing."

They both laughed.

"So, are we ready to go home?" Koyuki eventually asked.

It was 1:15 when the doorbell rang.

Giroro- now back in his usual form- was in the backyard when Natsumi and Koyuki came out, holding several shopping bags and grinning.

"Oh, you're back- okay, seriously, what's in the bags?"

Koyuki and Natsumi glanced at each other and both laughed. "Change back to a human," Natsumi said. "We got you clothes."

Five minutes later, Giroro- in his human form- was in Fuyuki's room with him and Dororo, who had come over to 'consult' at Fuyuki's request.

"I just don't get why I need this much," Giroro protested as he sat down on the bed. "I mean, isn't a few outfits all you need? Just enough to last you through the week seems fine with me. Besides, where am I going to put all this?"

"Spare closet downstairs," Fuyuki offered. "And honestly, I agree with you, but pretty much all of the teen social world- mostly girls, but boys too- says you can't wear the same outfit too often without looking awkward."

Dororo sighed. "I am very glad I don't have to do this."

"Thank you, for summing that up," Giroro groaned. (Oh look! A 'How to Train Your Dragon reference!)

"Just put the stuff on so we can get this over with," Fuyuki sighed.

Natsumi and Koyuki had been chatting for about half an hour when Giroro came back down wearing a red t-shirt and cargo pants.

Kururu looked up from a corner, where he was eating curry. "Giroro! Looking-"

"Shut up," he growled. "Once of that insanely creepy line was enough." Then he sat a large stack of clothes next to Natsumi. "Stuff that either didn't fit or Fuyuki or Dororo didn't like. Thanks for getting it, by the way."

Natsumi looked up. "What about what _you _did and didn't like?"

"Honestly? I didn't care."

"Sure you didn't."

"I'm not gonna argue."

Natsumi smiled. _These sort of frustrating comments are so much more tolerable now that we're together. Weird._

Just then, she heard Giroro's stomach growl.

"You haven't gotten lunch yet?"

"No breakfast, either."

"Giroro!"

"What?" He sighed. "I tried having my usual Type G, but for some reason it didn't really agree with me."

"Guess your human stomach isn't as tough as your Keronian one." She paused. "I tried it once. That stuff _is_ pretty nasty."

"Don't rub it in."

"Well, I better go fix lunch then," Natsumi responded. "For me, too. A pretzel dog and cinnamon sticks isn't much of a meal."


	11. Fly on the Wall

_Song: Fly on the Wall by Miley Cyrus_

At school on Monday, Satsuki forced Natsumi to retell the story of how she got together with 'Riku' to all her friends. So Natsumi did- editing out and changing a few parts so the platoon didn't get discovered, of course. The story was pretty much the same up until the dance ending.

"So afterwards he said he had liked me since we first met-" _Truth-_ "and then we just sort of got together."

"Awww…" all the girls sighed in an 'isn't it romantic' way.

Just then, Natsumi's teacher came up. "I hate to interrupt your fun, girls, but Hinata-san needs to come to the office."

"Thank you, Sensei," Natsumi replied. But as she headed off, she wondered, _Is something wrong?_

When she got there, the woman who worked at the front desk, Miyuki Kira, looked up. "Hinata-san! I was just waiting for you."

"Is something wrong, Kira-sensei?"

"Of course not. I just wanted you to show our new student around."

Natsumi glanced to where Kira-sensei was looking. In one of the office chairs sat a girl with light brown hair and striking green eyes. She stood up and bowed. "I'm Misaki Johnson.

Natsumi bowed as well. "Natsumi Hinata." Then she stopped. _Wait. Johnson?_

"Are you from the U.S?"

"Oh, you noticed my surname. Yeah, my dad's American. I just transferred from a school in Atlanta- Mom wanted to move back to Tokyo."

Natsumi smiled. "Let's show you around."

At lunch, Natsumi and her friends were chatting as Misaki processed things.

_What a coincidence,_ she thought, _that my student guide happens to be the girl from the dance who that boy had a crush on. He said his name was Riku, but Natsumi called him Giroro._

_ Something's up._

"So are you and Riku doing anything today?" Yayoi asked Natsumi.

"Don't know. Gir- I mean, Riku and I did _just_ get together."

_Ah! She _definitely_ was about to say 'Giroro'. Something's wrong. Definitely._

"Hey," Misaki said, trying to sound casual, "I didn't understand the homework from Algebra that was assigned for tonight. Do you mind if I come over after school so you can explain it to me?"

"I have softball and tennis after school today," Natsumi responded, "But I'll be home about five. How about you come over at five thirty?"

"That would be awesome," Misaki replied. _Great. Now I can finally get some answers._

Later that day, Natsumi was making dinner when the doorbell rang.

Everyone in the house at the time was in the living room (Natsumi had insisted on some 'family time'- although she didn't really consider some of the Keronians _true _family. Though she would never admit it, she just wanted a chance to talk to Giroro, as well as to bust Keroro and Kururu out for their antics) and were talking so loudly that only Fuyuki heard it.

But _everybody _heard,

"Oh! Hi. You must be Fuyuki."

"Yeah."

"I'm here for a study session with Natsumi-chan."

Everyone froze. "Oh, crap," muttered Natsumi. "I totally forgot!"

Then, in a hurried whisper, "Anti-barriers. Out of sight. Now."

Kururu and Keroro, the closest to the glass doors, rushed outside. But Giroro barely had his hand on the symbol on his head when they heard footsteps. Panicking, he pressed it instead of turning it (turning him into a human instead of activating the anti-barrier).

Then Misaki came into the room with a sly grin.

"Could you tell me why you said your name was Riku?" she asked Giroro.

"And why, two seconds ago, you were an alien frog?"

_End note: Bum bum BUMMMMM! See, told you Misaki was important. (Creepy stalker girl… lol. Actually, she had a reason for all this. You'll find out what it is in the next chapter or so.) _

_Methinks I will leave you with this cliffhanger and work on my other published stories for a while. (Haha, I'm so mean.) Or maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see!_


	12. Time of My Life

_Author's note: This chapter is going to be pretty long and possibly boring, so please bear with me._

_Time of My Life by the Glee Cast_

"What are you talking about?" Natsumi asked, faking innocence.

"Come on. I know a Keronian when I see one."

"How do you know what we are, de arimasu?" Keroro asked, coming back in.

"BOKEGAERU!"

"Kukuku… I tried to make sure he stayed outside," Kururu said, coming in as well.

"Gunso!" protested Fuyuki. "We might have been able to keep your secret if you hadn't come in!"

For once, Keroro looked truly ashamed. "I'm sorry, Fuyuki-dono. But I really was wondering how she even knew the term 'Keronian'."

"Sit down, everyone," Natsumi instructed. "We have some explaining to do. And so does she."

"So," Misaki said after an awkward silence. "Should I go first, or should you?"

"I'll go," Natsumi said. Then she began to weave a complicated tale of irony, discovery, connections, and adventure. And yes, a punch out of a window.

"So let me get this straight," Misaki said after Natsumi was done. "You _punched _him out a _window_?"

Natsumi nodded. "Second-story, I might add."

"Giroro just doesn't seem to be able to die," Keroro added.

"How I fell in love with her," Giroro interjected.

Natsumi looked at him in surprise. "It was?"

"Yeah."

She looked like a lot had been cleared up for her. "So _that's _what Koyuki meant by 'day one'. Anyway, what are you, some kind of masochist?"

"No, I just-"

"Can Misaki tell _her _story?" Fuyuki interrupted.

"Sure."

So Misaki started from the beginning.

"My full name is Misaki Samimi Johnson. I was born in Atlanta, GA, on March 22, sixteen years ago. My mother is Japanese.

"My father is a Keronian."

Shock resonated all around her, but she plunged on.

"They met here in Tokyo. At first my mother didn't know his true identity. He- like you, Giroro- could turn human at will. But he didn't need a transforming gun. He had a special gift that few Keronians get."

"Like Pururu," Natsumi mused.

Misaki had heard of the medic from the Garuru platoon. "Yes, like Pururu.

"Eventually, though, Dad decided to let Mom know the truth after almost three years of dating. So, one night, he took her to a secluded part of Chastain Park- that's in Buckhead, which is a part of Atlanta- and transformed. Mom was shocked but not mad. Then Dad told Mom that, if she would still have him, he wanted to marry her.

"Two and a half years later, Mom became pregnant with me. She and Dad vowed not to tell me who I was until I was old enough. So, four years ago, on my twelfth birthday, they explained my origins. Since I had been too young to understand the situation or the urgency to keep it secret, Dad hadn't been in his Keronian form for almost eleven years, and he was out of practice. But he eventually managed to transform and that was all the proof I needed.

"Two months later I asked how Dad transformed. He explained the process- the mindset is hard to grasp, so I won't describe it now- and as I was playing it through my head I turned into a Keronian.

"Turns out I had inherited Dad's gift.

"A little over a year and a half later Dad got notice that a platoon from Keron was coming to invade Pekopon- which I'm sure you know is our word for Earth. I tried and failed many times to convince my parents to move back to Japan so I could meet the members of this 'Keroro Platoon'.

"Granted, it took two years, but eventually Mom said yes. I was ecstatic to find that in nine months we were moving. I was so excited to be able to meet Keronians that were more my age, and I was itching to share my secret with someone other than my parents. But when we got there, I realized I had absolutely no idea where to begin looking for you.

"So I tried to enjoy Tokyo and not let my disappointment show. I went to virtually every teen event hoping that somehow one of you had my gift and was roaming the city in human form.

"Eventually, I came to the dance where I met you, Giroro. I never suspected you were anything but an ordinary boy when I first met you. But later I heard an argument going on, so naturally I looked to see what it was. That was when you, Natsumi, ran into Giroro.

"Then you started yelling at _him_ and he walked off. When you called his name, I realized that he had lied to me about who he was. Clearly he had something to hide. And his name had the Keronian format. Eventually, I put two and two together and that began my suspicions that Giroro was part of the Keroro Platoon.

"But I wanted to be absolutely certain that it was you. So, when I got lucky enough to have Natsumi as my student guide, I forged the story that I needed help with the math homework. Sorry, Natsumi-chan."

"I understand."

"So here we are," Misaki finished. _Wow, that felt great to get that off my chest._

"Why should we believe you?" Kururu asked, suspicious.

Misaki inclined her head. "I can show you."

Then she began to shrink. Her bangs shrunk and disappeared. Her proportions distorted, her head growing as large as her body. When the transformation was done, a dark green Keronian tadpole with green eyes and brown hair was in front of them.

"In this form, I'm Samimi." She paused. "Although I would prefer for you to call me Misaki- Samimi is my parents' special name for me."

She smiled sheepishly when she noticed them staring slack-jawed. Then she transformed back. "It was wonderful to meet you. Now I just want to see Keron."

Finally, Natsumi managed, "Would you like some dinner?"

Misaki smiled. _I finally found people to share my secret with._

"I'd love that."

_End note: And there you have it! The not-so-abbreviated history of Misaki Samimi Johnson. Hope you didn't die of boredom, but I am super proud of this character. It's the first OC I've made where I've really gone into depth with their past. So I hope you thought I did okay. XD_

_The next chapter will be a Christmas chapter! Yes, I know it is nowhere near Christmas, but I wrote this when it was around that time, and I'm not waiting four months to post it. Because there's some major GiroNatsu fluff! YAY! I know I've been doing a lot of explaining and some character development in the last few chapters, and they haven't really had any lovey-dovey time for a while. So I'm posting it now. Deal with it._

_Comments are greatly appreciated!_


	13. Extraordinary Merry Christmas

_Author's note: And another chapter up! By the way, I now have a SGT. Frog RP called GiroGirl723's Keroro Gunso Roleplay Forum. Please join!_

_Yes, I know it's still three months until Christmas. *sweats*_

13

_Extraordinary Merry Christmas by the Glee Cast_

_ A month and a half later…_

"Fuyuki! Seriously? You haven't even _gotten _your presents yet?!"

"Kururu! Stop making curry and _help with the turkey_!"

"Keroro, you're supposed to put the tinsel _on the tree_, not try to trip me with it!"

"Guys! Koyuki, Dororo, Momoka, and Tamama are going to be here any minute! And Misaki's coming by in half an hour!"

Natsumi plopped herself down on the couch next to Giroro. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Tired?"

"Extremely. The turkey needs to be cooked, the tree isn't finished, and Fuyuki- _Fuyuki, get the heck out of here and do your Christmas shopping already_!"

Fuyuki took one look at the look on Natsumi's face and scurried out the door.

Giroro gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and then got up. "I'll help Keroro get the tinsel on the higher spots."

"Good idea. You _are _pretty tall in your human form. I'll get on with the turkey, since Kururu clearly has no motivation to."

"Ku?"

"Shut up," Natsumi said to him. "You have done nothing whatsoever. If you can't make yourself useful, then stay out of the way."

Then the doorbell rang.

"Oh _no_," Natsumi moaned. But she went to the door and welcomed the visitors in.

"I'm so sorry. The tree isn't done, the turkey isn't cooked, and Fuyuki's out Christmas shopping."

"I'll be happy to help Fuyuki-kun," Momoka offered.

"Me too, desu!" Tamama added. The tadpole Keronian bounced up and down in excitement.

"And Dororo and I can help with the tree," Koyuki said.

"Then that leaves me and Giroro for the turkey," Natsumi responded. "Koyuki-chan, Dororo, make sure Keroro stays on track with the tree."

Then she led Giroro to the kitchen.

"So how do you cook a turkey, exactly?"

She gave him a disbelieving look. "Don't tell me you've never had turkey before you came here.

"I have. I just never cooked one."

"Well, we're going to need to deep-fry it. Roasting will take too long- technically, so will deep-frying, but it can at least shave off half an hour of time."

"So what do we do?"

"First we get a pot. We need a big one- enough to get the turkey inside." She looked in one of the cabinets. "This one should be perfect."

Once they got the pot on the stove, Natsumi continued, "Then we put the burner on low." She turned it on, but just barely. "Then we need oil. There's some in the pantry- I always use vegetable oil. Could you get it for me?"

Giroro nodded. He went over to the pantry and grabbed a bottle. "This okay?"

"Yeah."

Giroro poured the oil in. "Now what?"

"We wait for it to boil." So Giroro helped with the tree while Natsumi watched the oil.

"It's ready!" she called eventually.

Once Giroro came back over, she instructed, "Now we need to put the turkey in the pot. But be-"

Giroro had already plunked it in, accidentally splashing hot oil on Natsumi's hand.

"-careful," she said through clenched teeth.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," he said sincerely.

"I-it's fine, we just need to run it under cold water-"

But Giroro had already grabbed her hand and was inspecting it. "That needs more than just cold water," he calculated. "I'll go get you some ice."

Four minutes later, Natsumi was sitting on the couch with Giroro pressing an ice pack on her now-bandaged hand.

"You know, we need to take the turkey out in two hours," Natsumi said.

"I'm not worried about the turkey." He paused. "I'm worried about _you_."

Natsumi gave the slightest hint of a blush.

He pulled her into a hug, and then drew back. "Although I should probably set the timer."

"Do you even know _how?_"

So Natsumi verbally instructed Giroro how to set the kitchen timer. It took a while, but eventually it was set for one hour and fifty minutes.

Eventually, the red in Natsumi's hand subsided and the moment Giroro would let her, she was up and working.

"You stress too much," Giroro commented.

"Speak for yourself."

In an hour and a half the timer signaled that the turkey was done. Soon it was on the table.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Misaki? Where were you?" Natsumi said once she opened the door.

Misaki smiled coyly. "I decided to get a little something.

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find out eventually."

Puzzled, Natsumi welcomed her in. She had barely shut the door when the doorbell rang again. Natsumi opened it back up to see Fuyuki, Momoka, and Tamama standing there.

"I got the shopping done fast thanks to Tamama and Nishizawa-san," Fuyuki said.

Momoka- who Natsumi knew full well had a crush on Fuyuki- blushed.

Just then, Mois scurried up. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. You could say, Christmas shopping?"

"It's fine, Mois-chan-"

"Mois-chan! Come and help me put this up!" Misaki called from the living room.

"Put up _what_?" Natsumi and Giroro questioned at the same time.

"Just be patient!"

Two minutes later, while having to listen to "No, no! The tree blocks it" and "Do you seriously think that it will work _there_?" the doorbell rang for the fourth time.

"Mama! You're home early!" Natsumi cried.

"What are you doing standing in the hall?"

"We don't know," Giroro and Natsumi protested.

"Just be patient!" Fuyuki called. By now the whole house was in the living room to consult on whatever-it-was.

"Can I come in?" Aki asked.

"Yeah," Misaki said. "Just don't let Giroro or Natsumi-chan come with you."

Natsumi rolled her eyes.

Finally, Misaki called, "It's ready!"

Natsumi didn't see anything different about the room. As she and Giroro walked in, she asked, "So what exactly did you do?"

"Everybody out," Misaki instructed. Everyone rushed past them. Finally, as Misaki strolled past them with a smile, she said, "Look up."

Natsumi's eyes trailed to the ceiling.

Hanging there was a small sprig of mistletoe.

Giroro blushed madly. He knew all too well what the Pekoponian tradition with mistletoe was.

After a few seconds he worked up the courage to lean down and put his lips to Natsumi's cheek… but she put a gentle hand on his face and pulled it slightly to the side.

It was his first real, mouth-to-mouth kiss. Probably hers as well.

And it was fantastic.

All the sensations rushed to him: Natsumi's hands, one still on his cheek and the other resting gently against his chest; his own hand moving ever so slowly up to caress her hair; and of course, her mouth on his.

Giroro's heart was racing.

And he loved every minute of it.

After a few seconds, they heard a throat being cleared. Then Fuyuki commented, "Talk about PDA."

Natsumi pulled away, annoyed, to see everybody standing in the doorway. "First of all, this is our house, so the 'P' should be taken out. Second, this is supposed to be private."

Fuyuki rolled his eyes.

"When did you start having such an attitude?"

"I'm a sophomore," he said, as if that explained everything.

It probably did.

As people began to trickle back in, Natsumi whispered, "I'm really grateful that you let us take this slow. But it's been almost two months. I decided it was time."

Giroro was beet red. "Thank you."

_End note: You better enjoy this- it took me two weeks to write!_


	14. Wide Awake

_Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry about the long wait, I was working on a couple of my other stories (The Kiss of Death and A Life Unknown). Gomenasai! I also must apologize that Pururu (yes, she comes in) is a bit OOC at the end of this chapter. Also, speaking of Pururu, a mistake of mine was corrected by VaridyTigerSoul in a review: Pururu doesn't have a gift for turning human. She has a Grade-A Pekoponian suit. So sorry about that!_

_Also, just a little notice: I have set up a Keroro Gunso RP forum, but we are in desparate need of RPers. Please, if you're interested, join!_

_Now, on with the story!_

14

_Song: Wide Awake by Katy Perry_

Three months later, Natsumi was tossing and turning in bed.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Aki appeared in the door.

"I can't sleep," Natsumi replied. "I just have the feeling that something bad's about to happen."

"Well, I'm sure it won't. You can go back to sleep. It's almost midnight-"

Then a light swarmed outside.

"Natsumi!" Giroro came rushing in. "It's Garuru."

Natsumi breathed a sigh of relief.

"You don't understand! He's got his whole platoon with him. He's trying to invade- again."

Natsumi sat bolt upright. "Let's go."

The word 'invade' hadn't been brought up for quite some time. A month after Natsumi had started her sophomore year, the Keroro Platoon had told the Hinata family that they had decided not to try to invade anymore- that they would much rather keep things the way they were. And they had stayed true to their promise.

But now the threat of invasion was back and more threatening than ever.

"Mama, stay inside!" Natsumi called as she ran down the stairs.

"I understand, Natsumi!" she called back. "Just… be careful."

"I will!"

They ran downstairs to see the rest of the Keroro Platoon and Mois, already assembled.

"Same people as last time?" Giroro asked.

"Yeah," Tamama answered. "I've got Taruru."

"I've got Zoruru," Dororo stated.

"Pururu," added Keroro. "Although she wasn't there last time."

"And that idiot Tororo," Kururu finished. "Let's see who's the better hacker _now._"

"So that leaves me with Garuru," Giroro finished.

Natsumi almost smiled. It was like the beginning of a soccer game. _I've got number 8_, she thought.

Kururu tossed lightweight metal backpacks- that everyone knew from past experience contained wings- at everyone, rapid-fire. As Fuyuki groggily came downstairs, he was woken up as another backpack was tossed at him.

"Kururu, what is this?" Giroro questioned. "This is human-sized!"

"Kukuku… you don't have time to transform. Now get out there!"

Natsumi was tossed her transforming collar and clipped it on. After she had switched to her powered suit, she and Giroro rushed outside.

Giroro grabbed two guns when he passed his tent.

"Why that one?!" Natsumi nodded to one of the guns frantically.

"Trust me. I have a plan."

Then they took off. Giroro searched the sky until he saw a speck of purple. "There!" They homed in until they reached their target: a menacing purple Keronian with a stylized wolf's head as his symbol.

None of them said a word. Giroro took out one of the two guns. Natsumi materialized a shield and a gun of her own.

"Make it look like you're trying to hit him, but don't. Steer him toward the ground," Giroro whispered.

Then the battle began.

It was clear, right from the beginning, that Garuru wasn't here to test the Keroro Platoon. This time, it was the real deal- he actually meant to invade.

And he was looking to kill.

As a bullet whizzed at Giroro and he barely dodged it, he said, "Why are you doing this, Garuru?"

"How do you know my name?" Garuru asked coolly. Collected as always. "And who are you?"

"It's your brother, Giroro," he shot back.

Giroro saw shock register in Garuru's eyes. _Now's our chance._

He began to shoot repeatedly above Garuru, slightly to the right- forcing him down and towards the Hinata backyard.

Once they got close enough to the ground, Giroro dropped the gun he was holding and materialized the other one he had grabbed.

"What kind of a gun is that?" Garuru snickered, regaining his composure slightly.

"The 'We all live together' gun," Giroro replied. Then he aimed and shot.

A yellow light surrounded Garuru. For the first time in Giroro's life, his brother looked vaguely scared.

Then the light grew blinding, and when it faded a young man- probably around twenty-two or twenty-three- with purple hair and yellow eyes dressed in a purple t-shirt and jeans was standing in front of them.

"What did you do?!" he yelled.

"Garuru," Giroro stated, "You're human."

"Well, obviously. Now how do I turn back?"

"I won't tell you-"

"Giroro," he said warningly.

"-Unless you let me show you why we didn't invade Earth."

"If you expect me to live even a few days as a Pekoponian-"

"That's exactly what I expect. Do you want to get back to the way you were?"

Garuru sighed. "Fine."

"So where am I supposed to sleep?"

"On the couch. Same as me."

"I am _not_ sleeping in a Pekoponian house!"

"Suit yourself. There's always the ground."

Natsumi half-sighed, half-laughed at Giroro and Garuru's conversation. Clearly, turning human was all it took to break Garuru's usually cool and collected demeanor.

Then she heard a knock on the door. Walking up the front entry, she opened up the door- to find Pururu standing there in her human form.

"I've got my Powered Suit collar in my pocket," Natsumi warned.

"I'm sorry, Natsumi-chan. We're calling off the invasion. The Lieutenant's gone missing and we just wanted to know if you had seen him."

"Out back," Natsumi laughed.

"Where-" her jaw dropped as she looked around Natsumi. "You don't mean to tell me that one of those _human_ boys is Lieutenant Garuru?"

"Yeah, and the other one's Giroro."

Pururu ran to the backyard. Natsumi suppressed a smile. She and Giroro were the only ones who knew, but Garuru had a massive crush on Pururu.

Following Pururu outside, Natsumi saw Garuru's eyes widen. "Chief Medic! It's-"

"I know it's you, Lieutenant."

He sighed. "My apologies, but we have to call off the invasion- at least for now. Natsumi and Giroro are refusing to make me Keronian again until they show me why we shouldn't invade."

"It's already called off. We were worried about you. _I _was worried about you."

Another first for Giroro concerning his brother- Garuru blushed.

Clearly, Pururu was quicker to pick up on little signals like that than Natsumi was. "You like me, don't you?"

"No, I-"

"He does," Natsumi and Giroro said simultaneously.

Pururu sprang at Garuru and tackled him in a hug.

It was clearly taking every ounce of mental strength Garuru had to maintain his composure.

_End note: I am very sad to report that this story is drawing to a close- I have two more chapters after this, and then Summer and Skull is over. *tears up* I have a lot of good memories from this story- I wrote it with several of my friends from my old school. So I'm sad about this, too. But don't worry! I have a sequel coming up called When We Said Forever, and a possible third story to follow that. So keep an eye out!_


	15. Night To Remember

_Author's note: Sorry, I lied. There's two more chapters after this._

15

_Song: Night to Remember from High School Musical_

"Honestly, I wish you guys could go to prom with us. Then maybe I wouldn't be so darn uncomfortable with this whole thing- the outfit and the event. Besides, prom is a _huge _part of Pekoponian high-school culture."

"Number one: I'm not _in _high school. They wouldn't let me en when I'm clearly in my twenties. And two: I'd be just as uncomfortable as you, if not more. You have a reason to go. I don't."

Giroro sighed. "There's just no convincing you, is there?"

Garuru shook his head.

Beside them, Aki looked at her watch impatiently. "Natsumi! Misaki! Koyuki! Are you almost done there?"

"Almost!" Natsumi called back.

Then a blue-haired boy wearing an equally blue tux came in. "Do I look okay?"

Giroro gave him an exasperated look. "Dororo, how are you past the embarrassment already and to the point where your worry is how you _look_?" He paused. "Well, this is your first time as a human. You probably think _all_ clothes are this uncomfortable."

"The first thing _you_ wore was a tux, too."

"But that was years ago. I'd forgotten how uncomfortable they were. And this one is worse than the last."

"Will you two stop arguing about tuxedos!" Pururu finally protested.

"Dororo and Giroro fell silent.

Upstairs, they heard Natsumi asking, "Does this eyeshadow clash?"

"Honestly… yeah," Misaki replied.

"_Seriously_?!" Natsumi wailed. "How is that even possible?!"

Koyuki laughed. "Natsumi-san, if I remember correctly, Satsuki-san told me you all but refused to wear makeup at all on your date with Saburo."

"But this is different. This is _prom_," she replied.

"Hey," Misaki said reassuringly. "You can start over with this. You can't go wrong with a smoky eye."

Twenty minutes later, and they still hadn't come down.

"Giroro, chill out," Dororo said.

Giroro was suddenly aware that he had been tapping his foot in impatience. "Sorry."

Then he heard, "We're ready!"

_Finally._

The girls came down the stairs one at a time. First there was Koyuki, looking very elegant in a black halter gown.

Then there was Misaki, in a beautiful, light pink, floor-length dress with off-the-shoulder sleeves and a brighter pink sash.

And then there was Natsumi.

Giroro couldn't help but stare as she descended the staircase. She was wearing a dark blue, one-shoulder dress with a poofy knee-length skirt. The 'smoky eye' was clearly a layering of different shades of grey eyeshadow, and she had some sort of shimmer on as well. She smiled as she approached him.

"You look amazing," Giroro finally managed to force out.

Natsumi laughed. "You're handsome yourself."

Giroro felt himself growing red.

"Okay, girls," Aki called. "I got you wrist corsages, since Doro-chan and Giro-chan forgot to."

Natsumi playfully swatted Giroro's arm.

"I'm sorry!"

Then Aki tossed a corsage at each of the girls.

"I don't even have a date," Misaki protested as she caught hers. "But thanks anyway."

"Come on," Natsumi laughed. "You got asked to prom like ten times."

"I know, but honestly I'd prefer to go to prom with you guys."

"Alright, photo op!" Aki announced. The five promgoers clustered together and smiled.

As they were walking to the door, Dororo said, "We didn't get you corsages, but we used what was left of our invasion funds, along with a little help from Natsumi-dono's mother, for something else."

"That could have gotten me a month's worth of Gunpla!" Keroro called out from the couch. Ignoring him, Giroro opened the door. The girls' eyes widened. Then,

"A _limo_?!" they all squealed.

Giroro grinned. "Told you it was a good idea," he said to Dororo.

Everyone piled in, and excitement filled the spacious car.


	16. Gangnam Style

_Authors note: Next chapter is the last one!_

16

_Song: Gangnam Style by PSY_

As soon as they walked in, Giroro was overwhelmed by the sound. Not to mention the squealing of the three girls with him and Dororo.

"What is it?" he asked. He would have been annoyed with it had Natsumi not been part of it.

"The song! It's 'Gangnam Style!' Misaki announced.

Giroro listened, trying to figure out why this song had them so worked up. All he could hear was a bunch of words in Korean and the occasional "hey sexy lady", which made no sense to him. _What the heck_?He looked over at Dororo, who shrugged.

"Areumdawo sarangseureowo

Keurae neo- hey!- keurae baro neo- hey!

Areumdawo sarangseurowo

Keurae neo- hey!- keurae baro neo- hey!

Chigeumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-kka kka kka kka kka

Oppa gangnam style!"

A squealing Satsuki and Yayoi pulled Natsumi, Koyuki, and Misaki into a group of girls all singing along and doing some weird dance that looked like they were riding a horse. A very weirded out Giroro and Dororo made their way to a table filled with appetizers and refreshments.

As Giroro grabbed a small sandwich, he said, "I don't get this whole concept of taking a girl to a dance if she's only going to get in a cluster of other girls."

"Oh, you'll get a chance to dance with her eventually."

After a few more songs, that chance came. Giroro saw- as he had on Natsumi's date with Saburo- the clusters of teens breaking up into boy-girl couples.

Dororo walked over to Koyuki and whispered something to her. She nodded shyly and they both walked out onto the floor for a slow dance.

Giroro approached Natsumi and, as he had almost six months ago- had it really been that long?- asked, "Would you like to dance?"

She smiled. "Sure."

This time, Giroro was the one to pull Natsumi onto the dance floor.


	17. Just the Way You Are

_Author's note: Well, here it is, folks! The final chapter of Summer and Skull. I'll do a little send-off at the bottom of the chapter, so please read that._

17

_Song: Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars_

Giroro had finally gotten his wish.

Almost half a year ago, he had enviously watched as Natsumi danced with Saburo, her hands on his shoulders, his on her waist, her head on his shoulder.

Now her hands were on Giroro's shoulders. His were on her waist. Her head was on his shoulder.

Giroro smiled. It had been more than three years since he had first met Natsumi, three years since he had first fallen in love with her. And now they were finally together.

"When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are."

Natsumi looked up at Giroro and gave a smile filled with pure bliss.

"Come on," she said, and he followed her to a corner of the room

"I wish I could freeze this moment in time. I want to be right here, right now," Natsumi said after a short pause.

"Me, too," Giroro replied.

This time, _he _was the one who worked up the courage. Giroro leaned down and kissed Natsumi.

They had kissed frequently since Christmas, but none of them compared to this. It was long and warm and sweet, and Giroro could have stayed there for all of eternity. As Natsumi wrapped her arms around him, the password came back to his mind.

_Natsumi my love, kiss me tender and hold me tight forever._

Once they finished, Giroro looked at Natsumi for a long time before saying, "I love you."

And then finally, she said it back.

"I love you too."

_End note: And there you have it, ladies and gentleman! Summer and Skull is now officially over. I can't tell you how much I enjoyed writing this and reading your wonderful comments and reviews. I hope you all will read the sequel to this, __When We Said Forever__. Until then, sayonara!_

_-GiroGirl723_


End file.
